Life and Death
by Storiesfordays
Summary: From the very start she knew she was different. Never did she think that it would be in a deathly way. It's not like she didn't know she was dangerous, she just didn't think it was that bad. After all, she was just a kid when it all started...
1. Chapter 1:Unanswered Questions

**Helloooo. Recently I finished watching Fairy Tail and Fairy Tail Zero and got a few ideas. The time lines may not be coherent but hey, I'm not perfect and neither is this story.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

It had been one month since Lucy joined the Fairy Tail guild. Ever since that day, she would come to the guild and greet everyone enthusiasticly and get an even more joyful response back. Tough, today was different. When she opened the doors to the guild hall, all she got welcomed by was a wave of sadness. She looked around, wondering what had happened for the whole guild to feel this way.

Wanting to get some answers, Lucy walked up to the bar and stopped in front of the guild's master; Makarov. He was sitting atop the counter with a sad look on his face, but something felt off about it. She got her courage up and asked.

" Ummh, Master?" She paused," What happened?" Asked the worried blonde girl.

"It's her anniversary." That was all he answered.

"I'm sorry. Who's anniversary is it exactly?" Asked Lucy, not satisfied with that response. Before Makarov could answer, a loud noise was heard. Lucy turned around to see Natsu sitting at a table next to Erza, who was as surprised as her to see that Natsu had just punched the wooden table and almost broke it.

"It's his fault. He distracted her, that's why she's gone today. If only he wouldn't have told her right before the mission, she would still be here." Said Natsu, yelling that last part. He looked mad and sad at the same time;something Lucy's never seen on him.

"Natsu! Calm down. It wasn't Gray's fault. He didn't know that would have happened" Erza said, restraining him down before he completely destroyed the table.

Lucy felt even more confused about the whole thing then when she first asked. 'Who are they talking about? Moreover, what does it have to do with Gray?'.

"Maybe we should tell her? I mean, she is part of this guild now." Said Mirajane, popping out from the kitchen covered in flour and chocolate. Makarov raised his head to look Lucy in the eyes and sighed.

" It all happened six years ago."

* * *

 _It was a beautiful and sunny day in Magnolia. Gramps was walking around, looking at the shops, pointing to try to get his pre-teen son's attention. He struggled for a few more minutes until he gave up. They continued walking around the town for a few more hours and then went back to the guild._

 _About two weeks ago, a young dragon slayer with the name of Natsu Dragneel had joined the guild. He was still adapting to this new environment, but when Makarov got back to what he called his home away from home, he didn't expect the small pink haired boy to be on top of Gray; fighting._

 _"Natsu! Gray! Stop this immediately!" Yelled Erza from the right corner of the room. Both of the young boys turned away suddenly, just now realizing that Erza had been there the whole time. Watching. Getting angrier and angrier as the seconds past. They soon stopped fighting and started apologizing endlessly. As Erza commenced her ever lasting grounding about how fighting between friends was bad and should never happen again; the front doors opened loudly._

 _Everyone turned around to find little grey cat with black wings flying their way._

 _"Help! I need help! She-she fainted and-and I don't -I don't know what to do!" The exceed yelled crying. He looked terrified, mortified even. "Stay here kids. I'll go take a look." Said the guild master._

 _He followed the cat outside the the forest near by. There she was. A young, light lilac haired girl. She was laying on the floor, and almost looked dead. Makarov examined her pulse and was relieved when he discovered she was still breathing. He took a closer look at her and thought she looked like someone he knew, but who?_

 _He brought her inside and took her upstairs to the infirmary. Makarov laid her down carefully on the bed as the exceed came rushing in._

 _"What happened?" Asked Makarov_

 _"She- she helped save a town from a snow monster but used too much of her power." He answered, looking down, guilt filling his features. "We've also been low on food and she preferred feeding me instead of herself. I tried to refuse, but she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer." He added almost crying._

 _"That's because I didn't need the food..." Both of them turned around to face bright green eyes._

 _"Life? Life? You're awake?!" The exceed asked now tearing up from joy._

 _"Hey Star." She said, struggling to get her words out._

 _"How are you feeling child?" Asked the old man._

 _"I'm fine. How's the town?" She asked worried, trying to get up, but failing in the end._

 _"How about you get some rest. I'll go get you some food and then we'll talk about the town and what happened. Ok?"_

 _In response, the young girl nodded and went back to sleep._

 _When Makarov and Star left the room they directly went downstairs to talk without bothering Life. Unfortunately, as soon as they approached the common area, they got bombarded with questions such as 'who is she?' 'What happened?' and 'is she okay?'._

 _"Calm down everyone and let Gramps talk!" Yelled Laxus, standing on a chair to look taller._

 _Makarov looked Star in the eyes and decided that it would be best if she, herself would talk about it._

 _"Look, kids. I don't know who she is. All I know is her name and I'd rather let her introduce herself. She needs food so let's prepare some soup for her. Star, you should go rest too." As the master left, unanswered questions stayed without response but with hope that in the morning the mystery would be resolved._

* * *

"So, did you guys find out who she was?" Asked Lucy intrigued by the mystery girl.

"Her name was Life. She didn't know her last name so we gave her one. Life Mavis. She liked it and so that was her name." Erza answered looking down with a faint smile remembering the way Life's eyes sparkled every time she would pronounce her name.

Lucy took every thing in but the way they spoke about her and the thing with Gray still left a few questions floating in her head.

" You keep talking about her in the past tense. Why's that?"

"Because Gray killed her, that's why." Said Natsu in a low voice.

"I thought we agreed to not talk about her." The whole guild turned around to see an angry Gray standing in the middle of the hall. Lucy looked at him closely and it looked like he'd been crying for hours and hours. She looked surprised to see him in this state.

" Well, we are. After all it's all your fault so why don't you explain what happened with Life to Lucy?" Natsu replied while he stood up to face Gray.

Ignoring both of them, Makarov turned his attention back to Lucy and started explaining.

"Life was an ice wizard. She didn't know how to control it yet so we asked Gray to teach her and so he did. Her ice was different though."

"How so?" Asked Lucy not paying attention to the show down that's happening next to her between Fire Boy and Ice Boy.

"Her ice was black. It looked... Well it looked cursed. At first we thought that there was something wrong with her for her ice to get that colour but it was just a different kind of power." Makarov added with what looked like hesitation.

"For three years, day after day, she would go outside and train with Gray. Day after day, they would start to have feelings for each other. For three years they kept it to themselves, not telling the other scared of being rejected. The day before her 14th birthday, the day before a very important and dangerous mission, Gray had to tell her about his feelings for her. The next day, during the mission, she got distracted by Gray getting hurt and something happened. We don't know what or why , but her and Star just... Disappeared. We've been looking for them ever since." Finished Natsu looking Gray in the eyes. Lucy was on the brink of tears and looked around. The whole guild had their heads down, looking at the floor. Some of them cried and some of them looked angry.

When Makarov looked up from the floor, the whole guild had froze. They looked a few shades darker and the time had stopped. He looked at the doors and smiled.

"Sorry we're late. Kitty here was getting emotional about the whole thing."

"What can I say? I guess I've had a soft spot for this story."

* * *

 **I know, I know. Cliffhanger in the first chapter is a bit much but I just couldn't resist it. If there's anything wrong with the characters please tell me I'll try to fix it.**

 **;)**


	2. Chapter 2:Dead End

_When Makarov looked up from the floor, the whole guild had froze. They looked a few shades darker and the time had stopped. He looked at the doors and smiled._

 _"Sorry we're late. Kitty here was getting emotional about the whole thing."_

 _"What can I say? I guess I've had a soft spot for this story."_

* * *

 _"_ Hi gramps." Said the girl with a soft smile.

" Welcome back, Life." Makarov answered. He looked her up and down noticing some things had changed since her last visit wich was a year ago on this exact day. Her long lilac hair was loose and touched her hips. She was still wearing the same black cape and hood as always, although it now looked burned and torned up at the bottom. He also noticed that she was wearing knee high boots and that her clothes looked a little bit more revealing than the last time. He could see she was wearing tight black pants and a white tank top that was separated in the middle and was being held by crisscrossed straps. Even if her hood covered her arms and back, he imagined she was still covering her seals with bandages.

He then looked down to see Star. He, on the other hand, hasn't changed a bit. Grey fur, one green and one blue eye, and piercings on his left ear.

" So, I see we have a new commer here," she said as she spun around Lucy and examined her. "What can she do? Oh wait, never mind. Her keys are dangling of her hip. Does she know that's dangerous?" Added the caped girl now sitting on the counter dangling her legs like a small child. 'Just like her mother' thought Makarov.

"Yeah! Anyone could steal them." Said Star, looking around for, who Makarov could imagine be, Happy.

Letting a small chuckle escape his lips, Makarov looked around with a satisfied look.

"I see you're getting better at this... Time stopping magic. How's the search been going?" Ignoring his comment she looked him in the eyes and stopped swinging her legs. Her face changed from happiness to seriousness in a matter of micro seconds.

"Not. Good. We have nothing," she started to pace around the people trying not to move something or someone, " every lead, every info leads to a dead end. No one knows about who my parents could be. I even looked for the dragon who gave me Star, nothing. Like they never existed." She mumbled the last two words as if she didn't want to believe them.

The thing about the dragon didn't really surprise her though. She did only meet her once. When she was a kid, all she ever really remembered was being taken in by the Magic Council. They were the ones to put the seals on her. She never knew why she had them. All she knew is that they hurt. A lot. At one point she got tired of it, being some sort of freak to them, being miserable and alone, so she left. For a few weeks she ran away from the guards that they sent after her and one day, they stopped. She was happy and relieved but she also felt lost. She started wandering the forests and villages but everywhere she went, she would be feared.

* * *

 _One day, while she was crying under a tree, a dragon heard her. That dragon saw her and felt sorry for the poor little girl. She could feel the loneliness, but something else too. When Life looked up at the dragon, the creature stepped back with what seemed like fear overflowing in her eyes. Life got up and noticed ampathy and a smile creeped the dragon's lips._

 _"You're lonely, aren't you?" The big crystal like dragon asked Life. Life wasn't scared. Actually she felt somewhat safer next to this dragon. She looked down at her feet and hugged herself._

 _"What if I am?" Asked the little girl. Although she felt safe, she knew that the dragon feared her._

 _'How scary can I be for even a dragon to be afraid of me?' She whispered not noticing that the dragon could hear her. 'So she doesn't know, unh.' Thought the dragon. The dragon rumbled in the leaves wich made Life look up. The dragon had an egg in her hand. She put the egg closer to the young child and smiled at her._

 _"Here. This way, you won't be lonely anymore."_

 _Life approached the egg and looked at it. It was really big, but it didn't look like a dragon egg. She took it in her hands, but before she could thank the dragon, she had already disappeared._

* * *

A few days later, the egg hatched and revealed a grey kitten. She didn't know what to call him, but when she looked up at the sky, she immediately got an idea.

Less than three weeks later, she found herself at Fairy Tail.

* * *

"This isn't why you're here though, is it." Said Makarov, trying to snap Life out of her thoughts.

"Star wanted to come back. To be honest, I'm tired of this too. Plus, here we have the resources to make the search easier. It's just that- that, I don't know. What do we tell them?. I mean, look at them. Gray looks miserable, Natsu's angry, Erza would never forgive me and Laxus would have my head. I did something horrible. I can't just waltz back in here like nothing happened!" Life said looking a frozen Gray in the eyes.

" There is a way. They won't know it's you, although you could come back to the guild. It's risky, but if you two play the part right, they won't see a thing." Makarov proposed remembering those magic crystals he had, hidden, in the library. Life looked at Star who was a few feet away next to Happy. They both nodded.

"We'll do it." Agreed Star.

"Right now, we have to leave. I may have practiced this spell, but it's hard to keep it going for so long." Life added before kissing Gray's cheek and leaving. Star followed after her soon after.

A week had passed and Makarov was now ready with everything. He decided to make a bracelet for Life and a necklace for Star. The necklace allowed Star to have a human form but still keep his wings in case of danger. Life agreed to only use her powers in case of danger.

When the clock stopped ticking, he knew the time had come for the guild to be whole again.


End file.
